


Prelude To A Murder

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Chloe Price is a dead woman walking.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Prelude To A Murder

Max and Kate got into Chloe’s truck. Arcadia Bay’s foremost punk was currently working her shift at the Two Whales. She had, with an epic amount of prodding from Max, gotten a waitressing job there. As much as she pissed and moaned about it, she had told Max it felt good to be contributing to the household. 

‘It’s a good thing that I was able to overcome being such a chickenshit, and call her a couple of months after we moved to Seattle’, Max mused.

“Thank you for treating me to dinner at the Two Whales, Max’, Kate said.

“Well, I’ve been itching to do some driving, since I got my license last month. Just about any excuse, really.”

As Max turned the ignition, The Beast rumbled to life.

SPLIT YOUR LUNGS WITH BLOOD AND THUNDER

WHEN YOU SEE THE WHITE WHALE

BREAK YOUR BACKS AND CRACK YOUR OARS, MEN

IF YOU WISH TO PREVAIL

Max hurriedly turned the radio off. “Oh, Dog, Kate! I’m sorry! I’m sorrysorrysorry!”

Kate shook her head dazedly twice, eyes wide. “T.. that’s OK, Max. You couldn’t have known. I guess Chloe’s musical tastes are a bit.. harder than I thought.”

“It’s a good thing we’re going there during her shift. I need to decide how I’m going to kill my girlfriend, on the way”, Max snarled, a dark cloud across her face.

“I swear to fucking GOD, Jack. If you complain about the coffee one more time, I am going to smash that cup and shove it in your fucking eyes!”

As the two neared the diner, they could hear Chloe’s voice roar out of the windows. Thankfully, Joyce wasn’t there. 

The bluenette turned, as they entered.

“Hey, Maximal, Kater tot!”

Max glared death. “Did someone forget to their music down?”

“Oh, right! ..oh, shit..”, she gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Max and Kate in Chloe's truck, with this song blaring, shocking them, popped into my head an hour ago. Also, inspired by a fic where Chloe works at the Two Whales, complete with her "I give no fucks" attitude,
> 
> So, this.
> 
> Blood And Thunder is sung by Mastodon


End file.
